enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Despoina Crutchfield
Despoina Crutchfield was a secretary for Ukko Jukes.Earth Awakens She was first introduced in Earth Awakens. History Early Life Desponia was a daughter of the CEO of a big avionics company in San Diego. After college, her father contacted Ukko Jukes to try and find her a job. Desponia accepted the job, as the different VPs at Juke Limited were often looking for secretaries from his office, and she would be able to obtain a better job that way. Earth Awakens One day during the First Formic War, Lem Jukes asked Despoina on a date. Despoina was originally surprised and thought he was asking her to schedule a dinner with his father, but she eventually agreed to go on a date. That night, they went to dinner and she revealed to Lem that the meeting with Ukko and the Americans was an attempt by the Americans to buy ships for their fleet, after theirs were wiped out by the Formic scout ship. Lem ended up sleeping with Despoina later that night. In the morning, Despoina woke up slightly after Lem and offered him some of her family's special hot chocolate, which Lem accepted. Despoina then asked if Lem could take off work to hang out with her more that day, but Lem declined as he had work to do. Lem and Despoina then had a tense conversation about names after she called Lem Mr. Jukes. After Despoina called them a couple, the conversation went cold for Lem, and he soon left as he needed to get to work. Despoina and Lem then left her apartment at different times in order to go to work. Over the following days, Despoina and Lem continued to date, and she became more comfortable around him and shared company gossip with him. One night, Despoina expected Lem to come over for lemon chicken and sent him a message asking what time he would come over. Despoina continued to help Lem by providing him with a lead on a boy named Bingwen, who could contact the MOPs who were a potential strike force against the Formics. While Lem was looking over other potential strike forces, Despoina brought him information from his father. Despoina disapproved of the mercenaries Lem wanted to hire and told him that the MOPs were his best and only choice. While they were talking, Lem kissed Despoina, which is when Imala interrupted to inform Lem that Wit O'Toole had called back. A minute later Lem left. As Lem was leaving, Despoina told him that she knew their relationship was not forever, and simply asked that Lem be nice to her when they broke up. Lem later invited her to dinner that evening. Lem did not end up going to dinner with Despoina, as he thought she had been spying on him in order to give information to his father. Despoina was picked up by police that night and taken to Earth in custody. She later received a vicious note from Lem. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Awakens